


Late Night Snuggles

by Earthsbestdefender



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: Pepper gets home from work late. Snuggles ensue.





	Late Night Snuggles

It had been a very long day at work, literally. Pepper had gotten roped into about five unscheduled meetings and had ended up working far later than she had anticipated. She had been half expecting to come home and find Morgan and Tony curled up on the couch watching some R rated movie, with lots of swearing and violence that Tony would claim as fine for Morgan to see. She had caught him the other night watching Kiss Kiss Bang Bang with Morgan sitting perched happily on his lap. Ever since Robert Downey Jr. had portrayed him as Iron Man in a biopic he had begun to take a liking to the actor. Pepper still couldn’t see the resemblance between the two. Tony was  _ way  _ hotter.

Instead of finding them on the couch with a movie playing the speakers going too loud, she came home to find the house dim and quiet. The kitchen light was on in its full brightness, but the lights in the rest of the log home were set to the dim setting. Pepper set her things down on the counter, for once too tired to put them in their proper home, and ventured across the living room to Morgan’s room. She opened the door to discover that the bed was empty. Pepper frowned and decided not to panic just yet. She moved to her and Tony’s room, where she discovered Morgan curled happily in the blankets, and laying with her was Tony, also sound asleep and snoring softly. Tony had his arm tucked around Morgan, and a storybook still loosely gripped in hand. Pepper smiled at them and quickly and quietly changed into her pajamas. She slid into bed next to Tony and gave him a quick kiss on the neck to let him know she was there.

“You said no more R movies,” Tony mumbled as she slid her arm around his waist, “read her a story and fell asleep instead…”

“Thanks, baby,” Pepper whispered as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and kissed his cheek. She still wasn’t entirely used to the slightly rough feel of the burn scars on the right side of his body, but they wouldn’t get in the way of her snuggles, and that was a fact.

“Tried to wait up…” Tony slurred, obviously falling back asleep as he spoke.

“It’s okay Tony,” Pepper soothed and rubbed her hand up and down his back.

“I can reheat the mac and cheese,” Tony turned his head a little so he was facing her a little more, “Morgan said I didn’t burn it too bad…”

“Tony, it’s fine. I got take out on the way home,” Pepper replied giving him another gentle kiss, “we can just curl up and go back to sleep.”

Tony’s only response was a quiet snore. Pepper smiled and tucked herself a little closer to her sleeping husband and drifted off to sleep too.


End file.
